We currently list over 500 active users with 230 principal investigators from within NIH. Of the 47 labs/branches listed under CCR, 27 utilize our services on a routine basis. Those labs include: Cancer Inflammation Program, Dermatology Branch, Developmental Therapeutics Branch, Endocrine Oncology Branch, Experimental Immunology Branch, Experimental Transplantation and Immunology Branch, Genetics Branch, Laboratory of Biochemistry and Molecular Biology, Laboratory of Cancer Biology and Genetics, Laboratory of Cell and Developmental Signaling, Laboratory of Cell Biology, Laboratory of Cellular and Molecular Biology, Laboratory of Cellular Oncology, Laboratory of Genome Integrity, Laboratory of Human Carcinogenesis, Laboratory of Immune Cell Biology, Laboratory of Metabolism, Laboratory of Molecular Biology, Laboratory of Protein Dynamics and Gene Expression, Laboratory of Receptor Biology and Gene expression, Lymphoid Malignancies Branch, Molecular Imaging Program, Radiation Biology Branch, Surgery Branch, Thoracic and Gastrointestinal Oncology Branch, Urologic Oncology Branch, Vaccine Branch, and Women's Malignancies Branch. The Core also provides services to investigators in the Clinical Center as well as 13 other NIH institutes including NICHD, NEI, NIMH, NIA, NHLBI, NIAID, NIAAA, NINR, NIDDK, NIDCR, NIDA, NINDS, and NHGRI. Our users were asked to select the area of research for each submission to the core. There were over 88 different areas selected. The top 20 areas of research based on the number of total submissions are: Molecular Biology, Kidney Disease - Research, Immunology, Breast Cancer Genetics, Non Hodgkins Lymphoma, DNA Repair, Genetics, Head and Neck - Thyroid, Biotechnology Research, Leukemia, Breast Cancer - Basic, Genomics, Genetic Diseases, Infectious Diseases, Pancreas, Microbial Genetics, Liver Cancer, Genetic Testing, Lung and Oncogenes. So far in FY 15, the Core has processed approximately 31,347 Sanger sequencing samples, 815 Nanostring samples and since November 2296 ddPCR samples. The Core has been involved in 13 different NGS projects featuring the MiSeq. Currently the Core is working closely with Dr. Nussenzweig and Dr. Aladjem on their projects involving the Irys system as well as members in LMI, EIB, SB and LICB in single cell isolation using the Fluidigm C1. The Core continues to work hard to develop the newer technologies into true core services. In addition, the Core has recently partnered with iLab solutions to update its database of sample submission. The partnership with iLab offers numerous benefits, streamlining processes for equipment reservations and usage tracking as well as billing and invoicing. In addition, iLab offers tools which specifically benefit the CCR Genomics Core, providing updates to its sample submission and processing through enhanced sample management functionality. These features, among others, will streamline the Core's resources, boosting productivity.